


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by innie



Category: Zen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Rufus Sewell - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: A vid celebrating one of my favorite characters, Aurelio Zen, played by my darling Rufus Sewell.  Music by Queen.  Clips fromZen.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

[Aurelio Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy](https://vimeo.com/218720993) from [Innie Darling](https://vimeo.com/user66979913) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(If all else fails, and you can't see the embedded video above, this link should work: https://vimeo.com/218720993)


End file.
